Outsiders
Ghaele Eladrin Ghaeles are found on the Celestial Plane of Light, working for the cause of freedom or for Dalya or, less often, for Sequoia or Inglip. Ghaele Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I/the SRD, or: *Racial Traits: **Starting Ability Score Adjustments: None. **Speed: Ghaele land speed is 50 feet. **Subtypes: A ghaele has the Chaotic and Good subtypes. **Low-Light Vision: Ghaeles can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. They retain the ability to distinguish color and detail under these conditions. **Saves: +4 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. **Favored Class: Whatever class you take for your first base class level. *Outsider Traits: **Darkvision: Ghaeles can see in the dark up to 60 feet. **Unlike most other living creatures, an outsider does not have a dual nature—its soul and body form one unit. When an outsider is slain, no soul is set loose. Spells that restore souls to their bodies, such as raise dead, reincarnate, and resurrection, don’t work on an outsider. It takes a different magical effect, such as limited wish, wish, miracle, or true resurrection to restore it to life. An outsider with the native subtype can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected just as other living creatures can be. **Outsiders breathe, but do not need to eat or sleep (although they can do so if they wish). *Automatic languages: Celestial, Infernal, and Draconic. Bonus languages: Any. *Class Skills: The ghaele's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (any three, chosen at 1st level)(Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Spot (Wis). *'Proficiencies:' Ghaeles are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, but not with armor or shields. *'Feats:' All characters gain a feat at first level and every three hit dice thereafter. A ghaele with no class levels will gain these feats at 1st, 3rd, 7th, and 12th levels. *'Lesser Ghaele Powers (Sp):' A ghaele can use the following spell-like abilities once per day each: aid, alter self, color spray, comprehend languages, continual flame, cure light wounds, dancing lights, detect evil, detect thoughts, and see invisibility. At fifth level he can use them three times per day, and at eighth level he can use them at will. The ghaele's caster level for these SLAs is equal to his Racial Hit Dice (i.e., HD from ghaele levels), plus an additional increase of +2 at 15th level. Save DC 10 + spell level + Cha modifier. *'Spells:' Beginning at 2nd level, a ghaele in humanoid form casts spells as a cleric of his ghaele level minus 1 (so cleric casting is progressed at every level other than 1st). A ghaele has access to any two of the following domains: Air, Animal, Chaos, Good, or Plant (plus any others from its deity). *'Natural Armor (Ex):' Beginning at second level, a ghaele has natural armor equal to his ghaele level minus one. *'Spell Resistance (Ex):' At third level, a ghaele gains spell resistance equal to ghaele levels plus 8. At fifteenth level, this increases by 5, to ghaele levels plus 13. *'Tongues (Su):' Beginning at fourth level, a ghaele can speak with any creature that has a language. The ghaele's caster level for this effect is his ghaele level minus one. This ability is always active. *'Resistance (Ex):' At fifth level, a ghaele gains resistance 5 to cold, fire, and electricity. At eighth level, he gains immunity to electricity and petrification. At eleventh level, his resistances to cold and fire increase to 10. *'Ghaele Powers (Sp):' Beginning at sixth level, a ghaele can use the following spell-like abilities once per day: chain lightning, charm monster, dispel magic, hold monster, improved invisibility (self only), major image, and wall of force. At eighth level he can use any of these except chain lightning and wall of force three times per day, and at tenth level he can use any of them except chain lightning and wall of force at will. The ghaele's caster level for these SLAs is equal to his Racial Hit Dice (i.e., HD from ghaele levels), plus an additional increase of +2 at 15th level. Save DC 10 + spell level + Cha modifier. *'Protective Aura (Su):' Starting at 6th level, as a free action a ghaele can surround himself with a nimbus of light having a radius of 20 feet. This light acts as a magic circle against evil (but providing +4 bonuses instead of +2 bonuses). At ninth level, the protective aura also functions as a lesser globe of invulnerability. The ghaele's caster level for these effects is his Racial Hit Dice (i.e., HD from ghaele levels). The aura can be dispelled, but the ghaele can create it again as a free action on his next turn. *'Alternate Form (Su):' Upon reaching 7th level, as a standard action a ghaele can assume the form of an incorporeal globe of color 5 feet in diameter. In humanoid form, he cannot fly or use his light rays, but he can use his gaze attack and spell-like abilities, make physical attacks, and cast spells. In globe form, he can fly (at a speed of 150 feet with perfect maneuverability), use his light rays, and use spell-like abilities, but he cannot cast spells or use his gaze attack. The globe form is incorporeal, and the ghaele has no Strength score while in that form. The ghaele remains in one form until it chooses to assume a new one. A change in form cannot be dispelled, nor does the ghaele revert to any particular form when killed. A true seeing spell or ability used to view a ghaele with this ability, however, reveals both forms simultaneously. *'Light Ray (Ex):' A ghaele in globe form can project two light rays per round with a range of 300 feet, dealing 2d6 damage at seventh level, 2d8 damage at tenth level, or 2d12 damage at twelfth level. *'Gaze (Su):' At seventh level, a ghaele gains a gaze attack in his humanoid form that can kill or cause fear. The range of the attack and the maximum HD of creatures it can affect increases as the ghaele attains higher levels. Evil creatures of the indicated HD or less must succeed on a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 ghaele's RHD + ghaele's Cha modifier) or die instantly. Those that succeed are affected as though by a fear spell for 2d10 rounds. Nonevil creatures of the indicated HD or less and evil creatures with more than the indicated HD must succeed on a Will save or suffer the fear effect. *'Damage Reduction (Ex):' Beginning at 9th level, a ghaele gains DR 5/evil or cold iron. At fourteenth level, this improves to DR 10/evil and cold iron. *'Greater Ghaele Powers (Sp):' Beginning at eleventh level, a ghaele can use prismatic spray and greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only) once per day each. At thirteenth level, he can use greater teleport three times per day, and at fifteenth level he can use greater teleport at will. The ghaele's caster level for these SLAs is equal to his Racial Hit Dice (i.e., HD from ghaele levels), plus an additional increase of +2 at 15th level. Save DC 10 + spell level + Cha modifier. Succubus Demon Succubi are found on the Abyssal Plane of Fire, primarily working for themselves, or occasionally stronger demons or the Burning Hate. Succubus Racial Traits As in Monster Manual I/the SRD, or: *Racial Traits: **Starting Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dex, +6 Cha **Speed: Succubus land speed is 30 feet. **A succubus has the Chaotic and Evil subtypes. **Poison Immunity: Succubi are native to a plane where poison is omnipresent. **Skills: +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks **Favored Class: Whatever class you take for your first base class level. *Outsider Traits: **Darkvision: Succubi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. **Unlike most other living creatures, an outsider does not have a dual nature—its soul and body form one unit. When an outsider is slain, no soul is set loose. Spells that restore souls to their bodies, such as raise dead, reincarnate, and resurrection, don’t work on an outsider. It takes a different magical effect, such as limited wish, wish, miracle, or true resurrection to restore it to life. An outsider with the native subtype can be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected just as other living creatures can be. **Outsiders breathe, but do not need to eat or sleep (although they can do so if they wish). Succubi gain satisfaction from using their Energy Drain ability, but not true sustenance. *Automatic languages: Abyssal, Celestial, and Draconic. Bonus languages: Any. *Class Skills: The succubus's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (any 1, chosen at 1st level)(Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Search (Int), and Spot (Wis). *'Proficiencies:' Succubi are proficient with all simple and martial weapons but not with armor or shields. *'Feats:' All characters gain a feat at first level and every three hit dice thereafter. A succubus with no class levels will gain these feats at 1st, 4th, and 8th levels. *'Claws:' A succubus has two claw attacks that are natural weapons dealing the indicated damage plus Strength bonus. *'Tongues (Su):' A succubus can speak with any creature that has a language. The succubus's caster level for this effect is her Racial Hit Dice (i.e., Hit Dice from succubus levels) x 2. This ability is always active unless the succubus chooses to disable it as a free action. The effect can be dispelled, but the succubus can create it again on her next turn as a free action. *'Spell Resistance (Ex):' A succubus has spell resistance equal to 6 + her Racial Hit Dice (i.e., Hit Dice from succubus levels). At 7th level, this increases to 12 + Racial Hit Dice. *'Change Shape (Su):' At first level, a succubus chooses one Small or Medium humanoid form, and can use the Change Shape ability to assume this form at will. At third level, the succubus chooses two additional forms, and can change between these forms at will. At fifth level, the succubus can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid at will. *'Resistances (Ex):' At first level, a succubus has resistance 5 to acid, cold, electricity, and fire. At sixth level, this resistance increases to 10. *'Natural Armor (Ex):' A succubus has natural armor equal to her succubus level. *'Telepathy (Su):' At second level, a succubus gains telepathy. She may communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. *'Lesser Succubus Powers (Sp):' At second level, a succubus can use the following spell-like abilities once per day each: detect good, detect thoughts, and suggestion. At fourth level she can use them three times per day, and at sixth level and higher she can use them at will. A succubus's caster level for all spell-like abilities is equal to her succubus level. *'Flight (Ex):' At third level, a succubus gains a fly speed of 50 with average maneuverability. *'Energy Drain (Su):' A succubus drains energy from a mortal it lures into some act of passion, or by simply planting a kiss on the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, the succubus must start a grapple, which provokes an attack of opportunity. The succubus’s kiss or embrace bestows one negative level. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another kiss from the succubus. The Will DC to negate the effect of the suggestion and the Fortitude DC to remove the negative level is 10 + 1/2 the succubus's RHD (i.e. HD from succubus levels) + the succubus's Charisma modifier. The succubus can use this ability once per day at fifth level, at will at ninth level. *'Succubus Powers (Sp):' Beginning at seventh level, a succubus can use charm monster, ethereal jaunt (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), and greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only) once per day each. At eighth level, she can use these abilities three times per day, and at ninth level, she can use them at will. A succubus's caster level for all spell-like abilities is equal to her succubus level. *'Electricity Immunity (Ex):' At eighth level, a succubus is immune to electricity. *'Damage Reduction (Ex):' At ninth level, a succubus gains DR 10/cold iron or good. *'Summon Vrock (Su):' At ninth level, once per day a succubus can attempt to summon 1 vrock with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Category:Races